


Of Flying Cats and Dicks

by ZenlessZen



Series: Of Dashes and Blanks [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Feelings, Flying Cats, Hacking, I still have regrets, Letting dicks into your Heart, M/M, Swearing, drones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: Who would've thought these were related





	Of Flying Cats and Dicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vionvend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vionvend/gifts).



> You guys probably want an explanation. I volunteer Snek to do it.

You see, MC had told Saeyoung not to bring the drone with him. For once, she actually thought he had listened. Well she was a fool to think that. The RFA party had ended without a hitch, mostly. Despite constant protesting, Jumin had brought his cat to the party. So Zen was in a sour mood all evening. The time had come to clean up, and Jumin had left his cat with one of his guards. “No one is allowed to touch her. Except maybe Jaehee and MC. Elizabeth likes them. But no one else.” MC sighed. No one was going to touch the cat. She knew better than to go get it, because her husband was lurking, trying to get Elizabeth to himself, and Jaehee wanted nothing to do with the cat. She turned around and began to remove the decorations when a blur of beige grabbed her arm and shoved her in a closet and shut the door. 

“Hey!!” She screeched. “Hey!! What the hell!” She pounded on the door. There was no doorknob on the inside. Suddenly, the door flew open and there stood Yoosung. 

“MC! There you are!! Seven dressed up as you and got Elizabeth from the guard!” MC scowled. Of course. Saeyoung trapped her in there to make sure the guard doesn’t see two of them. Suddenly, there was a loud sneeze that echoed through the room. MC brushed past Yoosung into the main hall, and she could have sworn she was dreaming. Her goof of a husband was running from a very angry Jaehee, remote control in his hand, humming ‘A Whole New World” as loudly as he possibly could. Jumin was nowhere to be seen. Saeran was trying to block Saeyoung’s path. And to top it all off, Zen was being cornered by a flying cat. Saeyoung, that little shit, had brought the drone, and attached Jumin’s cat to it. MC was now beginning to question why she married him. 

“SAEYOUNG MOTHERFUCKING CHOI, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. Saeyoung had the nerve to shoot her a cheeky wink. Where on Earth is Jumin? Her eyes went back to Zen. His eyes were wide in panic and his hands were clawing at his throat. He seemed to have lost the ability to stand up straight. Shit. Zen’s allergies were more severe than she thought. She was about to go to him when Jumin stepped out of one of the private rooms. He quickly took in the situation before him, and grabbed the drone. He got Elizabeth off of it, and disappeared with her to the private room. Zen gasped and slid down to the floor. MC turned to see where her husband had gone and he had disappeared as well. Well that fucker was in for it. She walked over to Zen, but Jumin got there first with a glass of water and some pills.

“Why… why do you randomly have allergy medication?” Zen asked after he had calmed down a bit. His reaction was very severe. His throat had almost completely closed up. Jumin mumbled something about “being prepared” and brushed it off. Suddenly the PA system crackled to life. 

“CAAAAAAAANNN YOOOOOUUUUU FEEEEEEEELLL THEEE LOOOOOOOOOOVEEEE TOOONIGGGGHHTTT” Saeyoung was singing rather off key. Zen jumped up in indignation. 

“What the hell Seven! You nearly killed me!” Saeyoung laughed. He was so dead.

“No I ignited love in your hearts!” 

“I am not letting a dick into my heart!” Zen all but shouted. MC thought she saw a bit of sadness in Jumin’s eyes. Hmm. Interesting. 

“Well are you going to let his dic-”

“SAEYOUNG!!” MC screamed. She turned around and all but ran towards the PC room. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Saeran covering his boyfriend’s ears. Yoosung was looking up at him in confusion. She made her way to the PC room and punched her husband square in the jaw. He winced and rubbed the sore spot before looking up at her, eyes twinkling.

“Awww Babe, I was just having some fun!” On the monitors she could see Zen was a bright red and Jumin was a nice shade of pink. 

“Yeah well funtime’s over. And this was the worst thing you’ve ever done. No sex for a week.” 

Saeyoung pouted as she faintly heard Saeran yell “OH THANK GOD!” 

“But babe.” Her husband whined. She shook her head.

“That’s final. And you’re going down there and apologising to Zen. And then you’re on clean up duty. All of it. By yourself.” 

“Awww… Are you mad at me for trapping you in the closet?” MC gave him an incredulous look.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s cuz I thought my husband loved me more than a fucking cat?!” Seven bit his lip.

“Sorry Babe. I just wanted to have some fun. I’m really sorry.” He really did look sorry. MC sighed and hugged him. 

“You still have to apologise. I’ll help you with cleaning duty.” Saeyoung nodded and raced back to the main hall. MC followed behind. She could hear the hacker solemnly apologizing to Zen for triggering his reaction and that he didn’t know it was that bad. He also apologised to Jumin for taking his cat and attaching her to a drone. Zen waved it off. Jumin just scowled.

“Say.. where is that fur b- I mean, Elizabeth anyway?” Zen asked. Jumin looked at him curiously.

“In one of the private rooms. I had to make sure your allergies wouldn’t act up again. Why do you ask?” MC edged herself closer to listen to their conversation. 

“Oh.. I just wanted to know if you got her back safe. I couldn’t really see…” Zen trailed off. He looked unsure on what to say.

“Thank you for your concern.” Jumin replied. There was an awkward pause.

“Jumin…. You’re not that much of a jerk after all. Thank you.” Zen admitted. He seemed hesitant about it. MC grinned. All they needed to do now, is kiss. 

“Then will you let this ‘not that much of a jerk’ into your heart?” Jumin blurted out. His face was pink. Zen’s jaw dropped. MC nearly dropped the banner she was holding. Holy shit that was smooth.

“I… I… Um... Did you just?” Zen stuttered. MC wasn’t even trying to put away decorations at this point. This was too good. She needed popcorn. 

Jumin smiled a faint smile. “And if I did?” MC held her breath. Please say yes. Please say yes. Come on Zen. You know you want to.

“I could try….” Zen said finally. MC squealed and jumped into the air. She could feel both Jumin and Zen staring at her but she couldn’t care less. She ran off towards where she last saw her husband. Five seconds later Saeyoung’s loud scream echoed off the walls.

“I FUCKING KNEW IT!”


End file.
